Muhensai Munashii no Shintan
is considered to be a sacrilegious tool currently wielded by Haruki Hisakata. An archaic tool that has been on the planet far longer than the Sage of Six Paths. The story behind its creation started when a dragon who adored blacksmithing created another shield meant to be given to the daimyō of the Land of Demons. One thing leads to another and the dragon's true nature was discovered by the king and his followers. Unfortunately, this discovery results in the dragon's wife and daughter getting publically crucified for their relation to the dragon. Taken over by unfathomable hatred, the evil dragon began crafting the demonic shield, all the whilst displaying an utterly palpable Killing Intent. The weapon was made to be the vastly superior counterpart of - and was later used to kill the king and his men before the dragon used the shield to take his own life in hopes of reuniting with his family in the Pure Land. After the death of the creator, many tried donning the shield only to be consumed and eaten alive by the irrepressible Dark Chakra secreted from it. After being successfully conquered by the young Kusaregedo, the tool not only elevated Jun's fighting style but also made him infinitely peerless among his clansmen. Appearance Most do not get to see the real appearance of the Muhensai Munashii no Shintan as it is constantly shrouded by a peculiar mixture of Dark Chakra and Killing Intent. If one can manage to peer through the menacing miasma naturally produced by the shield, they would be hopelessly entranced by the complex and archaic design of the shield. The plating forming a rather fascinating pattern of red and black across the entire shield, able to entice anyone with the unique and alluring shade of red thought to be impossible to create. This beautiful crimson that is stained across the entire shield is none other than the blood of the dragon who made this fine armament, signifying his use of what would be the spiritual ancestors of Jujutsu to create this fine armament. When fed by chakra one can accurately see an anomalous drawing of a great red dragon surrounding a rather strange red orb. This portrait depicts the creator's embrace of his draconic heritage when forging this armament and the orb represents the fiery rage he felt after witnessing the crucifixion of his family. Abilities As a weapon crafted by one of the most prodigious species in all of existence, the Muhensai Munashii no Shintan grants seemingly otherworldly power that made even the power lustful Jun aghast at the infinite possibilities of the tool. By simply merging his Killing Intent with the shield's, Jun is able to use a mere fragment of its seemingly infinite and unorthodox power. The first of the fearsome abilities granted by the shield is Jun's ability to seemingly vanish from the physical plane. This allows him to phase through physical matter and in extension all techniques that bare physical properties. One who has witnessed both would notice a crucial similarity between this ability and the Mangekyō Sharingan's Kamui. Like the Kamui, Jun uses this by simply sending portions of his body to the "abyss", a dimension that has existed long before the creation of the earth and is a place where lost spirits wonder and never returns from, often viewed a mere folktale to most people but the absolute nightmare of those who know of its existence. Jun's first appearance to the abyss was probably the only time the normally stoic Jun was frightened in his entire life. It is a barren domain filled with an overly abundant amount of Dark Chakra and Killing Intent Jun even stated the amount of raw evil energy of the abyss is more than enough to envelop earth as we know it 5x over. Jun uses this as a means of torture and execution for those who have betrayed his cause. The secondary function of the Muhensai Munashii no Shintan is perhaps Jun's favorite and most used, this function is the ability to absorb chakra as we know it. As a Kusaregedo who feeds on creation itself, Jun's tendency to consume all is no longer restricted physical reality but spans to the domain of metaphysical reality. This form of absorption is much more sinister than other forms of absorption as it absorbs everything, including the fundamental amount of chakra needed for one to be alive. This, however, was not what fascinated the young Kusaregedo. What truly fascinated him was the shield's ability to recreate absorbed individuals out of chakra, essentially making clones of the deceased. Coupled with his manipulative cunningness, Jun used this ability to essentially make his own army of Zetsu compromised of these chakra entities. These entities function similarly to the original version but as they are only compromised of chakra, they are hopelessly useless when faced with chakra absorption techniques such as Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. Trivia *The image is from the manga and anime, The Rise of the Shield Hero. All credits belong to them. Category:Final